I Love the Way
by Gelphie44
Summary: Elphaba explains and demonstrates the reasons she loves Glinda. This is all fluff/smut basically, but with a deeper meaning at the end, haha...Pairings: Gelphie


_**A/N: So this is my first real attempt at an M rated story…I have another one that has like a couple paragraphs that are M but nothing like this…so I hope you enjoy…and it's not all smut! There is a lesson to be learned at the end! Haha. It's an after school special for the 21st**__** century. Please R&R!!**_

* * *

Glinda sat nuzzled into Elphaba's chest on the green girl's bed. The two of them had just made love and were trying to calm themselves down and gather their senses.

Elphaba had her eyes closed as she breathed in the after sex smell. It was the sweetest smell to her in the entire world, except for of course Glinda herself. She lazily stroked Glinda's back as she reveled in the warmth that still coursed throughout her entire body.

Glinda snuggled into the green woman's embrace and allowed her self to be held. After sex snuggles were always the greatest snuggles. The blonde loved feeling Elphaba's strong arms around her providing protection from the world. It was as if nothing existed except for the two of them. They molded together to become one.

Elphaba finally opened her eyes and looked down to see Glinda staring up at her. All the warmth and love that radiated from those eyes was enough to make her want to make love to her again.

"I love you." Elphaba smiled before reaching down and placing a soft kiss on her love's lips.

"I love you too." Glinda sighed happily and she hugged Elphaba tighter. She didn't want to ever have to part with her love. She just wanted to hold on and never let go.

"I love the way you smell." Elphaba kissed that top of Glinda's curls as she breathed in her scent.

"I love the way you taste." The green woman moved her lips onto Glinda's bare neck that was resting against her cheek.

"I love the way you sound." Elphaba trailed her kisses up to the blonde's ear and lightly sucked on the lobe before playfully biting it. Glinda gave out a low-pitched moan at this little action.

"I love the way you look at me when me make love." Elphaba moved up and kissed Glinda's closed eyelids, which earned her a giggle.

"I love the way you touch me with just enough tenderness." Elphaba picked Glinda hand up and placed a kiss on her fingers.

This little action turned Glinda on in more ways than one.

Elphaba noticed this and began to suck on the proffered digits, moving her tongue ever so slightly between them. She could see the desire building again within her love.

"I love the little giggle you give off when I accidentally tickle you." Elphaba let go off the hand and trailed down to Glinda's sides before lightly squeezing them.

Glinda wiggled against Elphaba to keep the girl from tickling her. It didn't work. She quickly let out a giggle as Elphaba had succeeded in her tickle quest.

"I love the way you know just what I want." Elphaba gave up the tickling and placed a soft kiss on Glinda's forehead.

"I love the way your skin gets chills when it's cold." Elphaba placed a small kiss against the blonde's neck before blowing on it. Chills seemed to rise on the blonde's body from the coolness of the action.

"I love the way you cuddle up next to me for comfort." Elphaba squeezed the blonde in her arms while kissing her lightly on the lips.

Glinda could hardly stand it anymore. Elphaba was saying all of these romantic things to turn her on all the more. Just when she thought the green woman had run out of reasons to love her she would continue.

"I love the color that your skin turns when it is flushed from exhaustion." Elphaba added before placing a rather lengthy kiss on the blonde's chest area. When she finally pulled back she could see Glinda had become flushed from the heat of it all. She smiled in success.

"I love how you speak your mind." Elphaba smiled.

This was becoming a game for Glinda. She was trying to guess what Elphaba would do to her for this one. Before she came to an answer Elphaba moved to place a kiss on her neck by her vocal chords.

"I love the way you don't let people walk all over you." Elphaba smiled before leaning over to place a kiss on the top of Glinda's foot. She then picked it up and delicately began massaging it with her hands.

Glinda felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. This beautiful girl was lavishing her with kisses and caresses. The words alone had been enough for her, but actions were also greatly appreciated.

"I love the way you care for everyone and everything." Elphaba placed a kiss on Glinda's giving hands.

"I love the way you get excited when I touch you in a certain way." The green woman smirked.

Glinda was wondering what her girlfriend had in mind for this one. She was still enjoying the foot massage too much to really care.

Elphaba grinned mischievously before lowering herself upon Glinda's left breast. She placed soft kisses on the outside before moving inwards. She was planning on exciting at least one part of Glinda.

Glinda moaned as Elphaba's tongue flicked at her nipple trying to excite her. She really liked this one the best so far.

Elphaba placed the pert nipple within her mouth while she teased it gently. Every so often she would nip at it playfully with her teeth. Her hand spent time trying to do the same to the other breast.

When the green woman figured she had excited her love enough, she decided to move on.

Glinda groaned in frustration as Elphaba stopped her actions and moved back up her body.

"I love the way you express your disappointment when I let up a pleasurable activity." Elphaba chuckled as she heard Glinda groan.

Glinda pouted. She didn't want to be teased anymore. She had already been teased quite enough.

"I love the way you pout with those succulent lips." Elphaba stared at the lips she wanted to desperately kiss at the moment.

Glinda beat her to it and pulled Elphaba into an agonizing kiss.

The two women remained lip locked for a couple of minutes while Elphaba tried to capture Glinda's tongue with her own. It was a sort of unspoken game the two of them played. The first to capture the other's tongue had to allow the other person to do whatever to them.

Elphaba finally beat Glinda and pulled back as she gasped for air.

"I love the way your tongue is too weak to win against mine." Elphaba teased playfully as she nipped at her love's bottom lip.

Glinda whimpered at the loss of contact. She didn't care that her girlfriend had just teased her. She needed Elphie and she needed her now.

"Make love to me." Glinda whispered breathlessly as she slid down on the bed allowing Elphaba greater access to her body.

"I love the way you beg me to have sex with you." Elphaba purred against Glinda's neck as she took her position on top of Glinda.

Glinda gasped as she felt Elphaba climb on top of her. Soon all of this sexual tension would be released. She needed a release.

"Please." Glinda repeated as she pulled Elphaba closer to her own body.

The green girl smiled at the request. She was glad to oblige and give her girlfriend exactly what she requested.

Elphaba moved down and placed a passionate kiss on the blonde's lips while her hands played with her exposed breasts.

"I love your breasts." Elphaba sighed happily between kisses. Even though Glinda was going to get her request, it didn't mean that Elphaba was going to stop their game.

"I love that you love my breasts." Glinda finally countered with her own 'I love…' response.

This change in the game caused Elphaba to want to take her even faster. She knew that dragging this out would only be more difficult as time went on. She knew that Glinda was already ready for her.

"I love the way your heart races when I kiss you." Elphaba smiled before moving her head down and placing a tiny kiss on the spot directly above Glinda's heart.

"I love the way you cause my heart to race." Glinda beamed as she felt Elphaba continue to tease her with this little game.

"I love the way your stomach muscles contract when I move over them." Elphaba whispered as she kissed her way farther south. She grazed across Glinda's stomach and felt the blonde woman tense.

The green woman began to lightly massage the stomach area so that Glinda could relax.

"I love the way you know what to do to get me to ease up." The blonde was enjoying the feel of Elphaba on top of her providing comforting words and gestures. Her anticipation was high. She knew that Elphaba was getting closer and closer to her center.

"I love the way your carpet matches the drapes." Elphaba chuckled and she continued to kiss down Glinda's stomach. She was coming upon the promise land.

Glinda was a little shocked at this little confession. She didn't exactly know how to respond. It didn't really matter though because Elphaba soon moved on. She was now exactly where she wanted her to be.

The green woman could smell the juices coming from her love and felt guilty for getting her this worked up without any sort of release until now. She wanted to taste Glinda and make her cry out her name in sheer ecstasy.

"I love the way you glisten when you're turned on." Elphaba smiled before moving forward to place a soft kiss on the glistening Glinda.

Glinda's back arched as she felt Elphaba kiss her where she had wanted her to kiss her all along. She knew that Elphaba had meant glisten as in become wet. And Glinda most certainly was. She had been waiting for the green woman to provide her with release and now she was getting her wish. It caused her to glisten all the more.

Elphaba continued to lightly kiss Glinda, gaining a taste for the woman, while still teasing her at the same time.

"Elphie…" Glinda began to whimper as it became too much. She needed Elphaba to stop teasing and start doing. She needed her to fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

Elphaba wasted no more time as she released her eager tongue from her mouth. Her tongue moved inside and sought to collect any juices that hadn't escaped from the blonde.

Glinda let out a throaty moan as she felt Elphaba go inside of her with her tongue. Carefully she opened her eyes to stare down at her love. The sight in front of her made her even hotter.

Elphaba was stationed between Glinda's legs and was providing her with the greatest pleasure she had felt in a while.

"I love the way you stare at me while I fuck you." Elphaba moved her hand up to join her tongue, never breaking eye contact with Glinda's beautiful sex.

"How did…?" Glinda went to ask but was stopped when Elphaba brought her had up to tease the little node at her opening that drove her wild. "Oh sweet Oz." Glinda clutched at the covers as Elphaba continued to apply pressure to that node while moving inside of her love.

"I love how your muscles contract against my tongue." Elphaba pulled back long enough to say before diving back in.

Glinda could hardly stand it anymore. The pressure was building up and hearing Elphaba continue to say these things was too much for her. She knew that it was harder for her to climax with Elphaba using her tongue and so she shifted slightly, which was their sign for fingers instead.

Elphaba smiled into Glinda as she took one more glorious swipe with her tongue. She wished she could continue to taste Glinda but she knew that it was harder for her to get off this way. She didn't want to not please Glinda like she deserved to be pleased.

"I love how you let me taste you even if it only teases you more." Elphaba smiled as she moved herself into a position that was more comfortable for Glinda.

"I love how you want to taste me." Glinda admitted as she moved around a little bit so she was the more dominant one now. She liked when Elphaba made love to her when she was on top.

Elphaba wasted no time in returning her hands to Glinda's private area while kissing her neck. She didn't want to kiss Glinda directly on the mouth without at least getting rid of some of the flavor. She knew that Glinda didn't enjoy tasting herself while kissing Elphaba. She'd rather taste the green woman and only the green woman.

Glinda moaned as she craved for Elphaba's fingers to be inside of her. She knew that Elphaba was stalling until she could kiss her on the lips before inserting her fingers. She loved her all the more for it.

"I love how you wait for me while I deglindafy." Elphaba pulled back from her love's neck to finally kiss Glinda.

Glinda giggled at the term Elphaba used for whatever it was that she did. She was grateful that Elphaba waited until they were both kissing passionately to slip her fingers inside. It made it all the more meaningful.

Glinda's breath hitched as she felt long green finger's go where only they were allowed to go.

"It's okay my sweet. Follow my lead." Elphaba pulled back from the kiss enough to look into Glinda's piercing blue eyes. She knew that sometimes Glinda required a little bit of reassurance.

Glinda stared into the brown orbs that belonged to her lover as she slowly began to move herself up and down against Elphaba's fingers.

Without breaking eye contact Elphaba went on a mission to find that one spot that caused Glinda to cry and let go of all her inhibitions. She knew that once she had found that one spot then her love would calm down considerably.

"I love how you look into my eyes as we make love." Elphaba smiled as she moved two of her fingers in to about her second knuckle. She memorized that as the length of the area that drove Glinda mad.

Glinda continued to stare into Elphaba's eyes as her breathing became heavier. She moved her hips slightly, creating a pleasurable friction for the two.

Elphaba was enjoying the feel of Glinda's muscles beginning to contract around her, while Glinda was enjoying the feel of Elphaba inside of her. She never felt more connected with the green woman than when she was inside. They became one as their bodies fused together to create one pleasurable moment.

"I love you Glinda. Let go." Elphaba reassured her love that it was okay to lose control. Elphaba had enough control for the both of them.

Glinda gasped and stilled her motions as she felt Elphaba start to press against that one spot that made the whole world disappear. All her fears and reservations dissipated as Elphaba made a come hither motion with her fingers.

"Oh sweet Oz. Elphie!" Glinda cried out as the pressure was overwhelming her. She couldn't stand direct pressure and so she picked back up her movements of up and down. This time they were a lot quicker than before.

"Let go my sweet. I'll be here to catch you when you fall." Elphaba leaned in and kissed Glinda passionately as she lowered herself upon her fingers. Elphaba pumped inside of her love as much as their positioning would allow.

"Elphie!" Glinda began to cry out as the waves of pure pleasure started to ripple throughout her body. Tears formed in her eyes as she made love to the woman underneath her so passionately.

"It's all right Glinda. I'm right here. I've got you." Elphaba continued to whisper as she placed her free hand around Glinda's waist to keep her steady.

"Elphie!" Glinda said with a little more volume as she frantically moved around those green digits. She needed more of her love. "Elphie please." Glinda strained to say. "More. More fingers." She gasped as she felt Elphaba moving inside of her. To keep herself steady she had to place an arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

Elphaba was a little worried when Glinda asked for more. She had never tried to use three fingers but she also knew that Glinda wouldn't ask unless she felt she could handle it.

The green woman carefully inserted another finger while Glinda raised herself high enough so Elphaba was almost out of her.

When she came back down she moaned at the sudden sensation of another digit. There was less room to explore, but there was more friction created. It made her movements all the more pleasurable.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda yelled loudly as she felt the fingers brushing against that spot that drove her crazy. She was nearing the edge and she would lose control in a matter of seconds.

"I love you Glinda." Elphaba crashed her lips against her loves to stifle any yells or screams that she knew the blonde was going to release.

Glinda could hardly kiss back as the intensity of what was happening to her was too much.

With one last thrust from the green girl, Glinda cried out.

"OH ELPHIE!" Glinda yelled, despite Elphaba's attempts to quiet her with her mouth.

Waves of pure pleasure filled all of Glinda's senses as she felt Elphaba wiggle a finger out so the other two could place pleasure on that node.

Glinda's hips bucked against the green hand as Elphaba perfectly drew out the orgasm.

"Let go my sweet." Elphaba whispered as Glinda's tears began to fall from her eyes. She was so happy and blissful right now that nothing else mattered.

Elphaba had filled her completely and satisfied her in everyway.

Glinda shook as the spasms began to end. She had just had the best climax ever and it was all because of whom she was with.

"I love you Glinda." The green woman repeated as she slowly removed her fingers from Glinda's warm center.

It took Glinda a little while to gather her senses. When she finally did she found herself wrapped up in the embrace of her love.

"Wow…" Was the first word from Glinda's mouth as she slowly opened her eyes to stare up at her lover.

Elphaba chuckled at her love's first words.

"Wow…" Glinda repeated again. What they had just done was unlike all of the other times. It felt as if they had connected in a way they never had.

"I'm glad you liked it." Elphaba continued to chuckle as she kissed her love softly on the lips.

"Liked it? Are you kidding me? I LOVED it!" It was Glinda's turn to chuckle this time.

"I'm glad." Elphaba smiled as she stared into her love's blue eyes. The same eyes that had stared into her own as they had so passionately made love to one another.

"Do you want to know how much I liked it?" Glinda asked innocently as she began to move her hands up Elphaba's body.

The green woman sighed in anticipation. She hoped this would have been the case when Glinda finally came to.

"How much?" The green woman sighed as she was pushed down onto the bed.

Glinda giggled as she watched Elphaba fall to the bed. She held her down by placing her hands on her shoulders.

"This much." Glinda replied before leaning down and capturing emerald lips within her own.

Elphaba moaned into the kiss as petite hands began to glide over her figure. She knew that Glinda understood she didn't require much foreplay. Elphaba was always so worked up after making Glinda scream her name.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda pulled back to stare into brown eyes. She saw all the lust and desire that she needed to continue on.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun." Glinda wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before, in an uncharacteristic move, diving under the sheets.

Elphaba's eyes widened as she saw her love disappear. Glinda never was one for going down on her and that had never bothered her. But to see the blonde do this one thing for her made Elphaba almost climax at the thought. Glinda would soon be wiggling her tongue inside of her the same way she had before.

"Well look at that." Glinda's voice came from under the cover. "You glisten too."

Elphaba began to chuckle but was soon cut off with a pair of lips upon her swollen center.

The new sensation of tongues and lips down there excited the green woman greatly. She didn't even need fingers to get off; not that she wouldn't mind them or anything.

"Glinda." Elphaba whispered breathlessly as she felt Glinda move her tongue inside of her. What Elphaba had felt with her fingers, Glinda was now feeling with her tongue.

Glinda reached up an arm from the covers to grab hold of Elphaba's. She needed something to hold onto while she tried to please her girlfriend. She knew that this was a treat that Elphaba would not forget. The blonde put aside her distaste of the act for Elphaba's sake. Who knows? Maybe she would grow to like it after today.

"It's okay Elphie. It's just me inside of you." Glinda sent loving words from beneath the covers.

Elphaba's back arched as she tried to get Glinda to go deeper with her tongue. She didn't want to force the blonde to do anything that she didn't already want to do, but she knew that this wouldn't be an issue.

"Do you want something else my love?" Glinda pulled back to stare at Elphaba. She wasn't too experienced with this and she didn't know if she was doing something wrong or not.

Elphaba managed to shake her head no. She didn't need anything more. She just needed Glinda to fill her completely and then she would be all set.

"Okay…" Glinda replied a little uneasy as she went back to her task of kissing and prodding Elphaba. Her confidence had gone down just a smidge.

The green woman noticed the change in Glinda's attitude and knew that this activity was a little too much for her. As much as Elphaba was enjoying it she wasn't going to make Glinda do something she didn't feel comfortable with. She wanted the both of them to enjoy this together, not just one of them.

"Glinda, look at me." Elphaba requested as she felt Glinda beginning to tense.

The blonde wasted no time in looking up at Elphaba.

"I love you for trying but I will not allow myself to let you do something I know you are uncomfortable with." Elphaba smiled lovingly to her girlfriend as she tried to pull her back up to her. "I would rather we do this the usual way than have you in distress."

Glinda seemed a little disappointed in herself. She knew that Elphaba enjoyed this and she wanted to be able to do it, but every time she seemed to freeze up. She had hoped that this time would be different but apparently not.

"I'll try harder." Glinda frowned as she tried to fight this battle in her head. One part of her said to put aside her own feelings and the other side said to listen to Elphie.

"It's not that my sweet." Elphaba brought Glinda up to her level. "I just would rather make love to you where we both enjoy it. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. It doesn't bother me that you don't like to kiss me down there. It doesn't. I promise you." Elphaba reassured her love. "The only this that would bother me would be you forcing yourself to kiss me down there. I don't need that Glinda. I enjoy doing it on you yes, but I don't expect the same."

Glinda considered Elphaba's words for a little while before a smile formed on her face.

"So you won't be mad if I just make love to you the other way?" The blonde asked innocently. She needed to confirm that she hadn't just made the whole conversation up in her head.

"I could never be mad at you. I love you Glinda." Elphaba smiled before leaning forward to kiss her love.

Glinda turned away so Elphaba landed on her cheek. That was a little surprising.

"Glinda what's wrong?" Elphaba asked with concern. She knew that Glinda wouldn't have done that unless something was wrong.

"I haven't deelphiefied." Glinda chuckled slightly at the new word.

Elphaba smiled. Was that all? She didn't care if Glinda deelphiefied before kissing her.

"You don't have to my sweet." Elphaba smiled before reaching forward and capturing the blonde's lips within her own.

After a couple of seconds of kissing the two separated.

Elphaba licked her lips as she tried to gauge how her own flavor tasted.

"What are you doing?" Glinda asked curiously as she snuggled closer to her love.

"Just curious…" Elphaba replied innocently which caused Glinda to laugh.

"What am I going to do with you?" The blonde playfully swatted at the green girl's arm.

"Love me." Elphaba beamed at her girlfriend.

"I already do." Glinda smiled before leaning in to capture her love's lips within her own.

That night Glinda made love to Elphaba the way that she was comfortable with. It was the best they had ever had.


End file.
